


A Strange Journey Indeed...

by seinfeldfan



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey, Shin Megami Tensei: if...
Genre: Other, Weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2202297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seinfeldfan/pseuds/seinfeldfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Schwarzwelt is heating up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Strange Journey Indeed...

The Man in the Demonica had fought demons, lost friends, and did it all wearing a kickass suit.  
But he was not prepared for what he was about to see.  
He entered the room, in it, Mastema and a student in a white suit who looked horribly out of place stood.  
"Greeting, son of man..." Mastema said.  
The Man in the Demonica stood there.  
The student coughed and stomped on a cigarette "I'm Ideo, and i'm fucking high."  
The Man in the Demonica looked at Hazama with a 50-mile stare, but it wasn't really a good stare at all because his stare was obscured by his suit.  
"I apologize, my friend here is clearly incapacitated." spoke the angel.  
"What do you think the Schwarzwelt is for buddy?" asked Ideo Hazama.  
The Man in the Demonica shrugged.  
"Ever notice the smoke?" Hazama said.  
The Man in the Demonica shoke his head as if to say "no".  
"The occasional gravity bong?"  
The Man in the Demonica shoke his head as if to say, once again, "no"  
"The Scwarzwelt is a giant fucking hotbox, and there's no way were letting some American asshole ruin our fun." Hazama laughed as he pulled out a bong and started ripping.  
"Yo, pass it buddy." Mastema asked.  
"Get your own!" Hazama yelled!  
The Man in the Demonica took off his helmet and threw it on the ground in rage.  
He was not prepared for what he had just saw.


End file.
